


High Voltage

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Counted Word Fic, Double-drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> 220 words, thus the title. It seemed appropriate.
> 
> Originally written as comment-fic for Astolat, found here: http://astolat.livejournal.com/202323.html?thread=5252179#t5252179

Adam has always known who he was, that he was _himself_, that he was _Adam Lambert_, but it took a while to understand what that meant, how who he was fit with who everyone else was, how the world seemed to be. That who he was in his head was - could - _had to_ \- translate into who he was in his body, in his whole person. It is so easy to get lost (it's not _lost_, precisely; he never loses who he is or forgets that he is himself, but _totally caught up_ in the music, the part, the experience, yeah, that he does) in the sense (scent, sensual, sensory, sensible, the logic of this note following that one, this gesture flowing from both, the way the light should fall glimmering on a curve of cheek-wrist-throat, sparkle of color, gleam and shine of leather-silk-metal, and all of it - fleshfeelingspiritself - transmuted into Expression, into Song) of performing, of doing, that it took him a long time not just to integrate the pieces of who he was and what he wanted, but to figure out how to be himself outside of his head as well as inside. How to just _be_ Adam Lambert, on stage and off, sexy, sincere, glittering and fierce.

And then he went to Burning Man.


End file.
